Wheelchairs have long been used, for example, in order to improve quality of life for people with disabilities. However, wheelchairs often position the users' hands and head at a lower level above ground than does standing. Users of prior wheelchairs typically experience difficulty reaching high objects and challenges engaging in social interaction, for example, difficulty catching and maintaining eye contact from others. Thus, there is a need for a wheelchair that does not have the problem of reduced user height.
Prior attempts to address these problems include standing wheelchairs that increase the user's height. However, these chairs are often complex, expensive, and difficult to operate.
For example, these wheelchairs elevate their user by pivoting the seat of the wheelchair at the user's knees and waist, making the user stand. This process is done manually as the user lifts the chair by moving a set of levers that are on both sides of the wheelchair. This lifting method requires that the user adjust their hands in order to continue elevating the chair. In order to allow the user to adjust their hands, the levers often have multiple grip points for the user to grasp when performing the elevation process. This process also requires that the user manually pivot their seat as well as their body, and they do so using levers placed on both sides of the chair. Using these levers often involves multiple steps and requires that the user reach their arms backwards to grab the lever and bring it forward, adjusting their hands, often repeatedly, as they elevate. This complex, multi-step process is often difficult for users and may take 5-10 seconds or longer to complete.
Furthermore, this prior approach adds many parts to the wheelchair's construction including hinges, bolts, levers, and straps. These additional parts increase the weight of the wheelchair, and can be expensive. These additional parts weigh down the wheelchair and add additional cost to the chair. These additional parts also give more chances for part failure.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for elevating wheelchairs are desirable.